<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lo que pudo ser by battyMadison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624003">Lo que pudo ser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison'>battyMadison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gastando tiempo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, First Time, Hannibal is a horny mess, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Virgin Will Graham, Wedding Night, intersex omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse. Universo de Gastando tiempo. Tras casarse con Will Graham, consumar el matrimonio y revelar la verdad del asunto, Hannibal no puede sacarse al omega de la mente, más cuando ahora solo cuenta con su rechazo y desamor. Lo peor es en las noches, cuando pese a sus deseos, contempla escenarios de lo que podría haber tenido con Will.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>PWP de lo que Hannibal se está perdiendo al ser un bastardo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gastando tiempo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lo que pudo ser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mis cariños!! Como les prometí, acá un oneshot con smut para no romper con el hilo argumental lleno de drama de la historia principal. Espero que les guste!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Hannibal, ya creía que no vendrías —escucha la suave voz de Will, su figura acostada en la cama y perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Entra con pasos lentos, cerrando la puerta y mirando hacia el omega.</p><p>Lo ve moverse torpemente debajo de la sábana, nervioso, y aunque el deseo de acercarse y tranquilizarlo lo envuelve en segundos solo responde—: No sería una boda si no lo hiciera.</p><p>Se sienta a los pies de la cama, pudiendo observar solo parte del rostro de Will, quien se acomoda entre las almohadas, su fragancia con tonos de duda. La luz de la noche ingresa por la ventana, iluminando las facciones del omega; sus bonitos labios, sus ojos cariñosos—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —pregunta, sus manos moviéndose en el borde de la manta.</p><p>Y Hannibal piensa en lo que vino a realizar, en solo consumar el matrimonio y cumplir con su objetivo. Piensa en meses y meses de cortejo, de compañía y conversaciones; en el esfuerzo por conquistar el corazón del omega; de recuperar lo que siempre ha sido suyo por herencia.</p><p>Pero el aroma a vulnerabilidad lo paraliza. La visión de Will, siempre tan inalcanzable, tan parco como nadie más, aquí, en su cama y esperando por él. Aquí, en su cama y preguntándole que tiene qué hacer, entregándose con tanta devoción.</p><p>¿Podría arrepentirse, detener sus maquinaciones y dejarse llevar por este simple sentimiento que lo ha perseguido desde que se topó por primera vez con esa neurótica mirada?</p><p>—¿Hannibal? —dice Will, a su aroma sumándose un olor de preocupación.</p><p>Se mueve, sentándose a su lado, su peso hundiendo el colchón. Más cerca, todavía no logra ver bien su rostro pero sí siente su respiración, la tensión en su cuerpo. Despacio, toca su mejilla, la acaricia con suavidad—. ¿Me amas? —susurra, no queriendo romper el momento.</p><p>Will toma su otra mano con las suyas—. ¡Por supuesto! —contesta seguro. Su voz se vuelve más temblorosa al añadir—: ¿Hice algo mal?</p><p>Y el corazón se le aprieta como viene sucediendo cada vez que reconoce sus acciones, cuando ignora la negación que lo sustenta y abre los ojos a esto, a lo que tiene. Es una simple decisión al final, un paso que solo lo libera y hace sus labios sonreír—. Nada, mi amor. Solo que he sido un tonto —afirma, atrayendo su rostro y besándolo con el afecto que por tanto tiempo lleva diciéndose que no existe.</p><p>Will se le abraza, abriendo su boca y dejándose mimar minutos y minutos por besos que se esparcen por sus mejillas, por su quijada, por su cuello. Su cuerpo queda de espaldas a la cama, con Hannibal aun sentado, pies en el suelo.</p><p>—Me imagino que tendrías que acostarte también —suspira Will contra sus labios, oliendo a deseo, nervios y cariño.</p><p>Así lo hace, levantando la sábana y dejando a su omega destapado, vistiendo solo una camisa que se siente roñosa al tacto. Lo siente respirar profundo mientras sus piernas tiemblan; las acaricia, tocando su pantorrilla hasta llegar a sus muslos y con dulzura los deja abiertos, situándose entre estos.</p><p>—Hannibal —gime Will, llevándose ambas manos a la cara, tapándosela, pero Hannibal suelta sus piernas para tomarlo de la cintura y abrazarlo, poniéndole el rostro en el cuello, donde su aroma es más fuerte, besando la suave piel y murmurando que todo está bien. Siente las manos del omega bajar a sus hombros, afirmándose.</p><p>Levanta su cabeza, mirando a su esposo, pudiendo ver entre las sombras sus preciosos ojos. Lo besa, consumiendo su sabor, sus manos apretando la diminuta cintura y sintiendo como las caderas de Will tratan de moverse. Su entrepierna está endurecida desde que entró, caliente por el olor de su omega y su belleza. Puede sentir la de Will en similar estado, un bulto que esconde su camisón.</p><p>Se separa con dificultad de sus labios, escuchando el pequeño quejido que suelta Will, irguiéndose entre sus piernas. Con cuidado toca sus rodillas, moviéndolas hasta dejarle los pies contra el colchón, alzadas, su viejo camisón subiéndose en sus muslos—. ¿Puedo desnudarte, mi amado? —el temblor en su propia voz lo sorprende, cargado de deseo. Sus pantalones aprietan con incomodidad su miembro.</p><p>Will ríe con nerviosismo, sus manos sosteniendo su camisón—. También me imaginaba algo así, difícil tener coito con la ropa puesta.</p><p>Y Hannibal quiere poner las lámparas para ver sus ojos, su rostro seguramente sonrojado y con esa sonrisa impertinente. Pero los nervios y timidez de su omega le impiden pedirle tanto, así que solo se conforma con subirle con suavidad el camisón, besando sus rodillas, sus muslos, hasta dejar la tela en sus caderas, rozando su pequeño pene, para luego levantarlo de la cintura y continuar con su misión.</p><p>Es Will quien termina, enderezándose y sacándose de una la ropa, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y aunque trata de juntar sus piernas, el cuerpo de Hannibal, aun entre estas, evita la acción. Más todavía, pone sus manos en sus muslos, apretándolos contra sus caderas, mientras vuelve a consumirle la boca.</p><p>Siente los brazos de Will volver a sus hombros, sosteniéndose con fuerza, tratando de removerle la camiseta—. Tú también —lo escucha gemir mandón, mientras que con esos gloriosos muslos lo acerca más.</p><p>Hannibal se siente aturdido, pero obedece, alejándose lo necesario para sacarse la ofensiva ropa: su camiseta en el suelo y sus pantalones en los tobillos, hasta botarlos con su pie al final de la cama. Vuelve a besar al omega, sintiendo sus pieles desnudas chocar en una sensación que no reconoce, que solo lo hace querer hundirse en ese calor que lo espera.</p><p>Lo siente congelarse cuando sus entrepiernas se tocan sin barreras, sus duros miembros chocando con sus cabezas. Es un contacto que lo hace gruñir y respirar despacio, para evitar venirse de manera prematura. Besa sus labios con afecto, tranquilizándolo y se pone a trabajar: una de sus manos la deja en su rostro, bajándola por su clavícula para llegar hasta su pezón izquierdo, el que toca con movimientos circulares, haciendo que Will hunda su cabeza en la almohada, un audible suspiro dejando su boca.</p><p>Su otra mano la posa en el muslo interno de Will, sintiendo el músculo firme en su palma, mojado. Sigue esa humedad hasta la fuente, las yemas de sus dedos delineando los labios hinchados de su coño. No puede no cerrar los labios al sentirlos, imaginándolos tan rosados como los en su rostro. Vuelve a besar su cuello, mordiéndolo con suavidad, mientras sus dedos penetran ese exquisito calor, abriéndose paso con reverencia.</p><p>—Hannibal, por favor —lo escucha gemir mientras posa una mano en sus ojos y con la otra le entierra las uñas en la espalda. Sus muslos, si es posible, caen más abiertos, y Hannibal no puede aguantarse más, echándose para atrás, bajando sus labios a sus pezones, a su ombligo, besando la punta del miembro de Will que descansa contra su abdomen, su cabeza gorda y mojada también, caliente al tacto, sus venas palpitando. La deja hasta alcanzar su coño y poder lamer esa exquisitez que solo suelta más humedad.</p><p>—¿Qué? dios mío, <em>eso, eso</em> —la voz de Will se pierde en una serie de maullidos, sus caderas moviéndose mientras se folla contra su boca. Hannibal quiere comérselo, disfrutar la eternidad entre sus muslos, consumirlo hasta que solo sean uno. Siente cuando los muslos de Will, tiritando a sus costados, se afirman más y su pecho se levanta y su espalda se arquea, un grito sale de sus labios y Hannibal puede probar en su boca un mar de sabor, oler los fluidos que Will depositó en su propio vientre.</p><p>Se levanta con pesadez, limpiándose el rostro con la mano, lamiéndola para no desperdiciar absolutamente nada. Mira a Will, hundido entre sus almohadas, una mano aun tapando sus ojos mientras la otra la tiene en su abdomen, al lado de su pene que aún bota semen, sus muslos siguen abiertos, rodillas caídas en las sábanas, y casi puede ver su coño apretarse y volverse abrir, expulsando aún humedad.</p><p>Es inevitable tomarlo entre sus brazos, devorándole con pasión la boca, estrechándolo contra él, acariciándolo hasta que ambos están sentados. Lleva la palma de su mano a su rostro, recibiendo un pequeño beso en su dorso. Posicionados así por fin puede ver las facciones de Will gracias a la luz de la ventana, las lágrimas marcándole las pestañas; tan gruesas e infinitas; su boquita roja y mordida; y su satisfacción. Su afecto y amor.</p><p>Con suavidad lo acomoda encima, sus piernas cruzadas y atrayéndolo más, sintiendo el escalofrío del omega en el nuevo contacto entre sus cuerpos, en el toque en su estimulado coño y miembro—. ¿Está bien así? —pregunta a su Will, quien cabecea con timidez, enterrando su cara en su cuello.</p><p>Con una mano, Hannibal le acaricia la espalda, la hendidura donde comienzas sus redondas nalgas. Con la misma suavidad Will se vuelve a afirmar de sus hombros, levantándose un poco hasta posicionarse sobre su pene—. ¿Está bien así? —imita su pregunta, levantando su rostro de su cuello y mirándolo a los ojos.</p><p>Hannibal cabecea con fuerza, utilizando su otra mano para apoyar la penetración, sosteniendo su polla que ya está besando ese coño mojado. Will se baja despacio, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose su labio inferior, un quejido pequeño saliendo de su boca. Pese a querer quedarse para siempre viendo la expresión de su omega, Hannibal termina cerrando los ojos por necesidad, sintiendo su miembro ser apretado gloriosamente en un espacio hecho para él.</p><p>No es difícil comenzar un vaivén, un juego con sus caderas, con Will levantándose y hundiéndose, cada vez más rápido, su coño envolviendo todo su miembro y su pene recibiendo las fricciones contra su vientre, el vello que hay ahí. Hannibal baja su rostro hasta besarle los pezones, apretados y enrojecidos, mordiéndolos de vez en cuando mientras que con un una de sus manos ayuda sus movimientos, follándolo con amor.</p><p>—Eres lo más exquisito que he conocido —susurra en su pecho, escuchando su corazón bombear con rapidez. Will solo gime su nombre, su coño humedeciendo ambos de sus muslos internos, sus músculos apretados, no perdiendo concentración.</p><p>Su otra mano, aún en la parte baja de su espalda, Hannibal la deja en una de sus nalgas, sintiéndolas endurecerse con sus movimientos. No puede aguantar el deseo de estrecharla, de pasar sus dedos por la separación de sus glúteos, mojados también por sus jugos. Will vuelve a gritar al sentir el toque, estremeciéndose y humedeciéndose, si es posible, más—. <em>Oh, dios, Hannibal, por favor, por favor</em> —maúlla, sus estocadas desenfrenadas.</p><p>Hannibal besa su cuello, satisfaciéndose con su aroma, mientras que con su mano acaricia el pequeño orificio entre las nalgas, tan apretado y exquisito. Es solo ese toque y Will se le abraza con fuerza, su coño contrayéndose con tanto vigor que Hannibal se viene, sintiendo su nudo ensancharse cuando Will se penetra a sí mismo en todo su esplendor.</p><p>Se quedan así, abrazados, el cuerpo de Will temblando con cada descarga en su interior, muslos flaqueando y quedando abiertos entre sus caderas, su miembro mojando ambos de sus abdómenes sin necesidad de contacto directo. Hannibal besa su cuello, sus rizos, sintiendo los mismos besos en su propia piel. Con cuidado de no estirar mucho la unión entre sus cuerpos, los gira hasta quedar de espaldas con Will arriba, gimiendo por la maniobra.</p><p>Acaricia con ambas manos sus costados, las vértebras de su columna. Escucha su ronroneo y su respiración pesada, los indicios de sueño. El cansancio también lo llama, pero antes de dormir le dice con afecto y con cariño—. Te amo, mi tesoro.</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>-</p><p>Hannibal despierta.</p><p>Como ha sido recurrente en los últimos días, incluso en sueños el omega lo persigue. Incluso en momentos de descanso su mente continúa torturándolo con ideas que nunca habrían podido ocurrir, con escenarios imposibles desde el inicio.</p><p>(Solo recuerda el cuerpo de Will temblando y confundido. Su soledad y desesperación).</p><p>Cierra los ojos y se lleva la mano a los parpados, apretándolos hasta ver puntos negros en la oscuridad. Siente su entrepierna empalmada y puede oler el deseo en su propio cuerpo, pensando en Will en su cama, en su vestido de bodas. En ese horrible pantalón y botas viejas de cuero que se pone para pescar, su barba descuidada al igual que su maldito cabello.</p><p>Piensa en cómo podría haber sido esa mañana, el omega entre sus brazos recibiendo sus besos, su tacto y su piel.</p><p>Pero recuerda cómo son las cosas, qué tiene todo lo que siempre buscó: su propiedad sin mayores esfuerzos y Will ignorándolo. Incapaz de cruzarle la mirada.</p><p>No hay motivos para sentir arrepentimientos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagínense a Hannibal con la muñeca adolorida cada mañana jajaja</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>